The Past Holds Terrorfying Truths
by Sakura Omoide
Summary: A fanfiction about Ceres. What happens when she is reborn, and suddenly finds herself troubled with ancient myths from a time unknown? Will she be any different now?


I watch. I listen. And I was upon the rooftop of a twenty-five story building.  
  
My golden eyes stare upon the glorious, technologically advanced city, as a delicate breeze passes, ruffling my long midnight blue hair. Crossing my arms, I hold them tightly. A soft sigh escapes my darkened lips, and the cold current just continues to pass over my body in waves. The clothing consisting of a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black, long- sleeved shirt, which is enwrapping by body, however, is still not enough to keep the chilling wind from effecting my body. This is the future. I had been reincarnated, as myself.  
  
"I am Ceres, the tennyo descended to Earth, and born again, this time, not as a tennyo, but as a human. In my own, true body.." I whisper. "And yet.I feel so.alone. Lost, even with my memory still intact, though it has only been recovered a just today.." Then, the flashback hits my mind. I was only just turning 16..  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Hey Rach!!" yells Celeste, her green eyes glittering with merriment as she yelled out to me. "What do you plan on doing for the big 'event'?!!" Smiling, I turn around to face her, and the other two, Stephanie and Michelle (as pronounced in the female way, not "Mike" ).  
  
I reply to her, ".Hmm.. How about we just throw a big party?"  
  
Stephanie starts laughing, and murmurs between giggles, "That's so like you, Rachel! Always thinking of the obvious!!" I just grin, while Michelle steps forward, examining my hair oddly.  
  
"Rach..," she says curiously, "Hath ye hair.ALWAYS had this tint of blue to it?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, I reply to her, unsure of what she's getting at, "Yes..Don't you known that some dark colors of hair happen to also?" Michelle studies it a bit longer, before letting go of it, as if she had given up her prey. She always wanted to find something wrong about me, or anything else for that matter. Digging at dirt till she found something extraordinary.she would make a good detective, though she tended to use olden words in her sentences. It wasn't odd however, that she didn't bring up my eyes to question. I guess she was used to seeing so many cases of genetic engineered people, or those with contacts, .that it didn't seem odd to her at all.  
  
5 hours later..  
  
I look up at the sky, my eyes being attracted to the bright lights of the stars. Our little "group" had spent the entire day, planning, and fixing up everything, so when I turned 16 tomorrow, we'd be fully prepared. I pick up a bit of my hair, and hold it over my mouth, as Michi's voice still lingers in my mind. The sentence she said earlier bothered me still. 'I warn thee.it tis predicted, that on tomorrow, the very day of thou's birth date.that a forgotten destiny shall be revived, and a memory awakened, as a lone soul rises, taking hold of the sixteen stars, and the horrid past of a yesterday.'  
  
"What does it mean..?" I murmur to myself, hugging my knees, as the rest of the conversation rings through my ears.  
  
'And it is said.that lone soul is one of a girl, with hair tinted of the evening sky, eyes of a panther, and the beauty of a over a thousand princesses..But don't thee worry thou mind! I'm sure it's all just some old- foggy junk, since I did read it in that crusty, falling apart, leather bound book I found in the back of the library.'  
  
".That story couldn't have been about me.could it? I mean.." Falling back upon my bed, my head hangs over the edge, as do my dangling arms. "I don't know WHAT to think anymore." I sigh, and lean up again, gazing up at the moon, once again.  
  
"Rachel!! If you want desert, hurry down here!" yells my mother, Christine.  
  
"Yeah.yeah.I'm coming!" I swing my legs over the side of the bed, and stand up, making my way out the door and downstairs. "..Geez.it's not like dad's gonna eat it all.," I mutter under my breath while walking into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
..Licking off the spoon, I put the dishes in the sink, and go upstairs, back into my room. A yawn escapes my lips, proving me that I should go to bed now. "Tomorrow....," I reply to myself, as I get ready. After brushing my teeth and the like, I scoot under my bed covers. My eyes close slowly, and only one more thought enters my mind before I slip into the abyss known as the dream world. "Will life be any different.now?" 


End file.
